gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Humanoid
Humanoid, or Demi-Human is a blanket term for any partially human race in the Special Region, including elves, goblins, and various races with animal-like characteristics, such as Warrior Bunnies, Cat-persons, medusas, etc. It is not clear how the humanoids in the Special Region are related to humans in the region or from Earth, however, given Zorzal El Caesar discussing the possibility of a impregnating Tyuule with a half-breed child, and Delilah's mention of Warrior Bunnies breeding with males of other races, at least some of the races would be considered human based on the biological species concept (which states that members of the same species can breed and produce viable offspring. This would suggest that at least some of the humanoid races would qualify as no more than subspecies of humans. Regardless of their relation to humans of the Special Region, humanoids are often viewed as inferior. The Empire in particular, are known to commit acts of genocide or enslavement towards humanoid races, though some, such as the late head of the Formal Clan are kinder to humanoids, if only because they find them aesthetically appealing. =Humanoid Races= Elves The elves of the fantasy region are similar to depictions of elves in "high fantasy" fiction, being depicted as humanoid creatures with unique pointed ears. Elves are known as expert archer, and are also known to be skilled in the use of spirit magic. Elves also possess extreme longevity, routinely living for over 300 years, though they are vulnerable to death by physical injury as humans. While they are nominally within the territory of the Empire their relatively isolated villages in mountains and dense forests mean that they are, for the most part, de-facto independent. The Empire, for their part, have a racist attitude towards the elves. Dark Elves Dark elves are a sub-race of elves with brown-colored skin, who seem to live in colonies separate from their fairer skinned counterparts, however, it seems that there is some interaction between the two races, as Yao Ro Dushi may have met Hodor Marceau, and at least knew of Tuka Luna Marceau and the fate of her village. Goblins Dwarves Short, bearded dwarves typical of fantasy fiction are among the races seen at the bar in Alnus. Part-Animals A number of humanoids exist in the Special Region exist that seem to possess animal characteristics, typically ears and tails. JSDF personnel find them similar in appearance to "kememomimi" anime stock characters. The origins of their animal features are not explained thus far in the series, but may have been magically added to them, whether intentionally or otherwise. Cat-People Warrior Bunnies Sirens Sirens are humanoids with bird-like feathers from their arms and heads. While some have arm feathers thick enough to resemble wings, they do not seem to be capable of flight. The most prominent Siren featured in the anime is Myuute Luna Sires, who volunteers as a local police auxilliary, and an underling of Rory Mercury and the JSDF military police. Medusas Werewolves Bipedal anthropomorphic canines are among the races seen in the bar in a Alnus. Unlike most humanoids, "werewolves" look more like sapient bipedal wolves than humans with animal characteristics, and may not be genetically related to humans. They are not seen to transform from human to wolf like traditional werewolves of fantasy. Leonoids Bipedal anthropomorphic lion and tiger-like beings are seen in Alnus and Sadera, including members of the Akusho crime families. Like werewolves of the Special Region, leonoids appear more like animals with an anthropomorphic body plan then humans with some animal characteristics. Unknown Aquatic Humanoids/"Mer-people" A painting of a mermaid is seen in the Formal Mansion in Italica. Later, a spread from the manga shows a force of JSDF, including a number infantry and a rigid inflatable boat interacting with a group of aquatic humanoids armed with tridents. Unlike classic depictions of "mer-people", these aquatic humanoids have have a fish-like tail, but also possess two legs, allowing them to stand on land. =Gallery= Tuka Luna anime.jpg|Tuka Luna Marceau, an elf, with her distinctive ears clearly visible. Yao Haa Dushi.jpg|Yao Ro Dushi, a dark elf. Persia anime.jpg|Persia, a cat-person, with her characteristic cat-like ears. Tyuule.jpg|Tyuule, former queen of the Warrior Bunny tribes, possessing characteristic rabbit like ears. Aurea anime.jpg|Aurea, a Medusa maid of clan Formal, with her snake-like hair clearly visible. File:Gate_dwarf.png|A dwarf in Alnus. File:Jsdf_w-sirens.png|Three aquatic humanoids along with a JSDF serviceman. File:Gate_werewolf.png|A werewolf soldier in Alnus. File:Alnus_bar.png|So a dwarf, a dark elf, and a catgirl all walk into a bar... Myuute manga.jpg|A Bird cross with a human, Myuute is an underling for Rory. Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Humanoids